The Signs Are All There
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: Bethyl Drabbles, some are long, some are short, dramatic, fluffy, smutty, you name it it is here. some might be AU or some might follow the plot. I post them all on tumblr and I wanted to put them all in one spot! Enjoy! ***and i'm always down for requests and suggestions***
1. Baby Sitting

**Father and Daughter**

_Had this little idea, haven't done anything like it. Just a quick Drabble._

…_.._

"Stop wiggling!" Daryl's voice came out harsh and frustrated. He had a look of concentration on his face. His tongue was sticking out slightly as he tried to get it right. "I said stop" he gave a heavy sigh and glared.

The tiny baby only giggled at him, kicking her feet. Diaper half way on her body. He sighed when she reached for him and seemed to get upset that he was so far away.

Daryl huffed and acted as if he was falling onto the girl. But he stopped just in time with his face by hers. She screamed and laughed and Daryl gave her a peck on her tiny lips before he sat back on his knees. Before he surveyed the area for threats and people, before he finished getting her diaper on her. He pulled her onesie back on and picked up the tiny bundle.

He gave her a tiny kiss on her fat cheek and he held her close to his body, her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back as he picked up the blanket that was on the grass and he stood up.

The baby grabbed onto his shirt and started to suck on the edge of it. " Daryl smiled at that and shook out the blanket. He tossed it onto his backpack and pulled out a bottle. He shook it a couple times and then slid the baby from his shoulder so he was cradling her in his arm and he gently stuck the bottle in her mouth. She happily ate and Daryl smiled at her sweetly. He saw the movement before he heard it.

A walker stumbled out of the woods and toward him. Daryl cursed under his breath and made sure the baby was holding her bottle, she kept drinking as Daryl grabbed his crossbow and raised it, firing an arrow with one hand. It hit the walker and it dropped.

The baby looked over at the movement, still sucking her bottle, she looked back at the man holding her. Her light hair stuck out of her knit hat. And her blue eyes looked back at him expectantly.

Daryl retrieved his arrow and wiped it on the grass. He walked back to his crossbow and heard antler growl. Looking up he spotted three more walkers.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed, he looked down at the baby and sighed. He tried to reload his crossbow with one hand, his shoe holding the crossbow in place. He kept checking to see where the walkers were and they were slowly making their way toward him. He got the crossbow loaded and stood up straight. He fired it and it took down a walker.

Knowing he didn't have time to reload. So he pulled his knife and made sure the baby was held firmly in his arms. He waited till the walker get close and stabbed it in the head. As he tried to pull the knife out. The third walker got closer then he'd liked, so Daryl quickly kicked it in the chest. It fell back and Daryl finally got his knife out of the second walker. He marched over to the third walker and knelt down, stabbing it in the head.

Daryl stood up and was breathing heavy. He glanced at the baby in his arms. She was still nursing. He checked her for walker blood and hated that his hand was covered in it. But she was okay.

Daryl wiped his hand the best he could and then he grabbed the baby holder. He put her in it and made sure she had her bottle and a stuffed toy. With the baby strapped to his chest. His backpack on his back and his crossbow in his hand, Daryl double checked that they didn't leave anything, and started trekking through the woods. Following a set of tire marks. "Let's go find mommy" Daryl whispered to his doughtier.

It was slow going, but he'd find her. The house that he, Beth and Amelia were in had gotten overrun. And Beth was taken by a mysterious car with a cross on the back. He wasn't going to let his doughtier grow up without her mother and he wasn't going to live without Beth. These girls were his world and he was going to protect them.


	2. Wedding Bells

WEDDING BELLS: A BETHYL ONESHOT.

A/N: I don't know what this was! just writing random stuff…

"This is stupid" Daryl's voice said in an annoyed tone, Glenn stepped back from him and smiled fondly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this clean" Glenn chuckled.

Daryl glared and glanced at himself in the mirror. "I can't go hunting in this" Daryl grumbled. He was wearing a crisp white button down shirt. The collar was up and a tie was hanging, untied, around his neck.

Glenn shook his head, "can you just, pretend to enjoy this?" Glenn asked hopefully, Daryl glared at him.

"That's the point" Beth's voice startled both men. They looked across the old motel room and saw Beth standing there.

Glenn gave her a smile before he grabbed a jacket off the back of a chair. "You look beautiful, Beth" Glenn said before he exited the room. She gave him a smile.

That was an understatement; Daryl hadn't even blinked when she walked in. Wearing a light blue dress, it flowed and was made of some sort of light fabric. Her hair was down, not pulled back or braided. She seemed to get pinker under his gaze.

"You better not mess that shirt up before the reception" Beth scolded lightly as she walked up to him. Her cowboy boots made light pats on the hardwood.

Daryl finally breathed in, he dropped his gaze. "What if walkers attack us?" Daryl mumbled lightly. When she didn't scoff at his statement, he looked up at her. She was far too close.

"I have that little Smith & Wesson you got me strapped to my thigh." She said it so innocently, so pure. A statement like that shouldn't make someone seem even more beautiful.

Daryl smirked, "atta girl" he let it tumble from his lips and he gave her this look.

"But stop it, ain't nothin' gonna ruin my sister's wedding…" Beth said matter of fact. She reached up suddenly, "you don't wanna wear a tie?" She asked.

Daryl sighed, "I'll wear it for Maggie" he finally agreed.

Beth smiled before she started to tie it for him. "I think this is the cleanest I've seen ya" Beth commented.

His hair was fluffy and clean, his skin lacked the layer of dirt they've all come to find normal on themselves, the white shirt almost made him look presentable.

He had on his same pants and shoes; his vest was on the back of a chair.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it" Daryl grumbled, but he couldn't help the heat that was spreading through him.

Beth smiled up at him, "I kinda like it… You also smell good" she blushed.

"You smell good to" Daryl replied, Beth froze and Daryl realized what he just said.

He opened his mouth to say anything else, "I mean… you always smell good, no… you smell better- no" Daryl was having a hard time trying to fix it.

"Thank you…" Beth whispered. Her hands were flat on his chest, his fingers twitched.

"Don't mention it" Daryl's voice was raspy and low, his brain was so confused.

"Hey Daryl, have ya seen Michonne?" Rick's voice startled them apart. Rick looked up from his own tie and was taken aback by what he saw.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to interrupt" Rick smiled slightly at the pair.

"You weren't interrupting" Beth said as she spun around. She looked a little frazzled.

"He wasn't?" Daryl asked in a low tone. Causing Beth to look back at him confused, it was then that Daryl realized that Beth had tied his tie.

"I'll show you where she is" Beth said before she started to leave. Rick gave one last knowing look at Daryl before he left.

Daryl cursed under his breath, "Damn it" he grumbled before grabbing his crossbow and his vest. He marched from the room.

The group had settled into an old single story motel to pass the winter before they continued onto DC.

During a conversation one day, it had come up that Eugene was an ordained minister; he still had his printed online certificate in a small notebook he kept with him everywhere he went, along with some other diplomas.

Discovering this, Glenn had an idea and asked Eugene for a favor. And two weeks later, here they were.

Snow had fallen over the small town and it seemed that Maggie Greene was going to have a winter wedding. Everyone had tried to find their nicest clothes. They decided to hold it outside in the winter sun, that fell on what most agreed was a Sunday.

Gathering outside, the service was being held just outside of the motels office where there was a covered driveway. They lit a fire in an old grill to give everyone some warmth.

Daryl marched out, his shirt was tucked into his pants and he had on a thick flannel jacket over that, along with his vest. His crossbow was across his back. He surveyed the area as everyone else filed out of the motels rooms and started to get in position. His eyes flicked over to where he saw a flash of blue and gold, Beth waved in his direction and he nodded back.

It's been different since he found her, found all of them; he's felt happier and lighter. Even this whole "wedding" thing kinda made him feel better, even though he thought it was a waste of time… And then Glenn asked him to be his best man, and Daryl didn't know what to do. Deciding the perimeter was safe for now; Daryl made his way back toward his family, trudging through the snow.

As he approached the group, he couldn't help but just look at Beth, she seemed so unworldly. He'd been slowly coming to terms with how he'd been feeling toward the young woman. They never went away. So he had to live with them. So he found himself just watching her, staring, hoping no one saw him.

"You sure are a focused man" Eugen's voice shook Daryl from his thoughts, and then he realized he'd been staring at Beth as she fixed Carl's shirt and gave Judith a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah" was all Daryl said before he walked toward them. He was still weary of Eugene. If only because the guy was weird and talked a lot.

As Daryl got closer, he realized she wasn't wearing a coat. She was shaking and her arms and face were red. "Jesus girl! Tryin't freeze to death?" Daryl asked as he pulled his thick flannel coat off.

Beth was startled by his voice and when she was enveloped in his coat she smiled. It was warm and smelled like him. He pulled his vest back on and huffed.

"Thanks…. Thought I'd try to be cute for a change, not wear a big ol coat" Beth said with a sigh, she knew it was silly.

"You're always cute" Daryl muttered. Both of their eyes went wide after that statement.

Beth was ready to reply when Michonne walked out. She was wearing her usual attire, but a prettier blouse, but she zipped up her coat for warmth after the cold hit her. "Maggie's on her way, everyone get in your places!" Michonne called to the group.

Daryl had to ask if she'd done this whole planning thing before. The answer was a yes.

Members of the wedding party stood on either side of Eugene, the rest, stood a few feet in front to watch. Daryl glanced over at Carl who was holding Judith, and then he looked at Beth who was wrapping the coat around herself more. Glenn was next to Eugene, nervous and waiting.

Michonne opened the door and Rick and Maggie stepped through the doorway, her arm linked with his. He had been honored when she asked him to give her away.

Maggie looked amazing, she was wearing an off white gown, nothing to fancy, and they had found some silk flowers for her bouquet.

Rick walked her the short distance and handed her off to Glenn, she gave Rick a kiss on the cheek and Rick stepped back to join Michonne, Carol, Ty, Sasha and the others.

"We are gathered here today, on this day that we assume is in the month of November, to join these two souls in holy matrimony…"

Eugen's voice went on and Daryl's eyes drifted from the couple and toward Beth, he was always watching her. But if he needed an excuse, or if he was caught. Her back was towered the open tree line, he could say he was watching for any threats. He noticed how happy Beth looked and how pretty her hair looked down. He found himself squeezing the strap to his crossbow.

"… And by the power invested in me, by the state of Georgia, I pronounce you husband and wife" Eugene said proudly. "You may now kiss the bride!" He added.

Glenn and Maggie stepped closer and she let out a happy sigh. They kissed and everyone clapped.

Rick gave a whistle as the kept kissing and Daryl rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but smile. What amazed him more, was how beautiful Beth looked, almost angelic as the afternoon sun and the snow made her pop. He sighed lightly and he felt happy. Then some dry rice hit him in the face, Carl's way of getting his attention.

The reception was held in what was the small events hall there was food and drinks. Bob even figured out how to hook up an iPod he found to some speakers. They didn't play the music to loud, but it was a nice change.

Daryl sat off to the side watching everyone enjoy the party. Always the introvert, he'd kinda hit his group interaction tolerance level for the day. But he was happy he was able to find some wine for the occasion. Happy to contribute.

He watched as everyone danced around the room and for a moment, they all forgot.

Suddenly Glenn got up on a chair, "can I have everyone's attention?" Glenn asked, everyone stopped and waited for what he had to say.

"I wanna give a toast" he raised his plastic solo cup of red wine. Everyone else did the same "to Hershel Greene, you doughtier is the most beautiful woman, the most intelligent woman, the kindest woman… Thank you Hershel!" Glenn said.

Everyone became somber before they each took a sip, they thought of him for a bit, and then everyone smiled.

Daryl had stood up, he spied Beth standing slightly alone, as she sipped her red wine. He took another swig from the bottle and walked toward her.

"It's a party… You should be in there… Celebratin' wit em all" Daryl said. He hated to see her looking sad.

She looked up at him; she had this look he couldn't place. "You're sitting off on your own" Beth pointed out.

Daryl shrugged, "cus I'm me" he sighed and then he sat down next to her. "Let's be alone together" Daryl had leaned toward her slightly, he was looking back at her hoping she'd get it. She furrowed her brow. Daryl went to take another swallow of wine. He wasn't nearly as lit as he wanted to be, to be saying this stuff. He opened his mouth and Beth looked hopeful, as if he'd tell her something.

Maggie's appearance halted any and all discussion. "C'mon, we're gonna throw the bouquet!" She was excited and pulled Beth up from her chair. Daryl watched the eldest sister drag her away. He sighed. How was he ever supposed to talk to the girl if people kept separating them?

Everyone gathered around, all but Daryl who stood off to the side. All the ladies in the group stood in a little crowd. Beth didn't want to play, but did anyway to please her sister.

The ladies all gathered and Maggie turned around before them, she had the bouquet and then tossed it over her head. Everyone held their breath as it sailed and then everyone gasped when Beth Greene caught it.

"Oh! Looks like you'll be the next to marry!" Tyreese shouted, breaking the silence that filled the room. That made everyone laugh.

Beth was in shock, she didn't even try to catch it. She was congratulated by everyone. She looked up and over at Daryl who was looking at her a little stunned and confused.

"Too bad you're with all of us" Abraham's voice bellowed, Beth looked over at him as he hung and arm around Rosita. "You're stuck with a bunch of single guys… I don't think any of them are your taste… Maybe on our next stop" he said. All the men seemed to agree that they were probably the worst picks for Beth Greene. She looked at them all and then back at Daryl who was still stunned.

"Well… I mean all of you aren't that bad" Beth said trying to just have fun with it. "It seems this group has the only decent men left" she added. There was no arguing there.

Maggie smiled, "you deserve someone who will treat you right Beth" Maggie said. "Someone who will make you breakfast in bed, be kind to you, love you, hold you…. I know it seems silly now, but there is still a chance to find it" Maggie knew it was true. it had to be.

Beth nodded, she looked down, "you mean someone who will give me serious piggyback rides if i hurt my ankle, or carry me when I'm not moving fast enough, someone who loves my singing, protects me…" Beth said. Maggie nodded.

Glenn interjected, "a man who will look at you as if you are the most amazing human being on earth" Glenn gave a nod.

Beth glanced over at where Daryl had been standing, but he was gone, and she was suddenly pulled into another bout of celebration.

Daryl knew it was silly, but seeing her catch that bouquet and hearing Abraham say that, kinda hurt him. Mainly because he knew it was true. He was being silly, an emotional idiot. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Daryl asked himself, "stop being a damn pathetic piece of shit and move on" he added. He sat down on a bench outside as the sun was setting. He huffed sadly and shut his eyes.

He felt warm lips press to his cheek, Daryl's eyes shot open and he looked over, and Beth was standing near him, smiling sweetly. "I could have shot you!" Daryl scolded. He then noticed that he wasn't even holding his crossbow, he had set it on the ground before him. He huffed and sat back on the bench.

"Daryl" Beth whispered his name, he looked over at her, and he was suddenly taken aback when the breeze blew her hair. He had to look away. Beth sat next to him, she scooted closer. "They're wrong" Beth whispered.

"no they ain't…" he muttered, his eyes went to her leg which was pressed against his, "damn girl…. you must be freezing" Daryl didn't think and placed his hand on her knee, he rubbed his hand on her cold, smooth skin. "Freezing" he added.

Beth smiled slightly; she rested her chin against his shoulder. He looked over at her. "What?" he asked, but his tone was soft. His grumpy mood going away as she smiled sweetly at him.

"You like being around me right?" Beth asked.

"Of course I do…" Daryl looked away from her eyes, embarrassed to have said that.

"You're never leaving me?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Never" was all he could say, his hand squeezed her knee.

Beth leaned close and gave him a quick peck on his lips, he blinked and froze. She sat back from him, she had to stifle a giggle at his perplexed face. "c'mon Mr. Dixon" Beth grabbed his hand and he picked up his crossbow as she pulled him along behind her.

"I don't wanna go back to the party" Daryl whispered, he was flushed and confused, he didn't want to be near people. Well, other people.

"Never said we were going back to the party" she said with a shy smile. Daryl was still confused as she pulled him along and back toward his room.


	3. Drunk In Love

Beth giggled as she ran away from Daryl, he was right on her tail, and he had a smile on his face as he jogged into the small room. She stopped in the little bedroom and spun around as he made his way up to her, a bottle of JD in his grasp. "Ya already cheated by taking the bra off and leaving the shirt… Pants, Greene" Daryl tone was authoritative and firm.

Beth raised an eyebrow at him, "you took off your socks and your vest! You cheated" she replied. But there was laughter in her voice.

Daryl shrugged, "not my fault you weren't wearin' shoes or socks" he gave her a nod.

Beth sighed and then looked him directly in the eye as she pushed her jeans off her hips in a very slow manner. If he wanted it to be that way, that was fine with her.

Daryl's jaw nearly dropped as she did this and his eyes couldn't help but scan over her body, he grunted and took another swig of alcohol. Daryl pulled the cigarette that he had over his ear and stuffed it into his mouth, he needed a distraction, and he needed something in his mouth because Beth looked rather edible at the moment.

He pulled his lighter from his jeans pocket and was ready to light it, when Beth moved up fast and swiped it from him. She flicked it and the flame rose up. He leaned in and let her light his cigarette. He kept his eyes locked on hers as she stepped back from him and crawled onto the bed. She sat there, watching him.

Daryl had to blink and look away, she was clad in only her panties and tank top and he wasn't able to control how he felt. He glanced over and noticed the radio, he marched over and turned it on and sound flooded out, much to his delight, it probably ran on batteries and started to play whatever cd was in it. Daryl turned up the volume of the radio as a Marvin Gaye song flowed through the speakers. He nodded his head and took another swig from the bottle of JD he was consuming and another puff of the cigarette he kept between his lips.

"Stop hogging the drink, Daryl" Beth's voice shook him from his hazy thoughts and he looked back at her on the bed. She was on her knees and smiling at him.

"I feel like you've had enough," Daryl pointed out, but he took the couple of steps toward her and motioned for her to put her head back. Beth did as told and he poured some of the liquor into her mouth. She nearly choked as it burned but she swallowed it all the same and giggled.

He watched her with heavy lidded eyes before he took a swig for himself. He stepped back from the bed and looked around the place again, "this place is tiny, but I like it," he stammered as he glanced around the small studio apartment that was filled with books and records.

Beth nodded her head agreeing with him as she reached over and lazily touched a book on the night stand.

Daryl puffed his cigarette and spotted something in the corner. "Oh yeah!" He shouted before he made his way over and grabbed the black Stetson from the rack. He placed it on his head and turned back to Beth. "Whatya think?" He asked before he rolled his shoulders and tried to stand cool.

Beth gave him a once over, he had the hat, his hair was messy and in his face, his flannel was unbuttoned all the way and his chest was showing, his jeans were unzipped and unbuckled, from their failed attempt at Strip Never Have I Ever. She nodded her head at him. "You look pretty damn good" she said. She wanted to tell him how sexy and how delicious he looked. But she bit her tongue.

"Well… So do you" Daryl murmured as he walked back to the radio. "I mean… Thanks" he grumbled.

Beth watched him move and she looked down at her bare legs. She had discarded her jeans and was now only in her tank top and panties. It wasn't awkward, they were both drunk and well, they were only having fun.

"Oh I love this song," Beth shouted as she jumped off the bed, she waited for it to start and Daryl watched her. She motioned for him to join her and so he did, he pressed his body flat against hers and started to move his hips from side to side, his hand went to her back to keep her near him. As Marvin Gaye's "Gotta Give It Up" played, Beth's hands were on his bare chest and she looked up to see him watching her. She spun around and moved her hips against him. His hand stayed on her tummy as they continued to do something that looked like dancing.

Beth started giggling when his fingers danced on her bare tummy; she spun around and fell back on the bed.

Daryl took another swig oh JD and handed the bottle to her, his cowboy hat was low on his forehead and he watched her as she sat up to take a drink.

"This is so bad that we are doing this," Beth giggled.

"I know… We are gonna be so hung over tomorrow" Daryl kept kinda moving to the music.

"I never had sex while lit before" Beth suddenly said. She was eyeing him and handed him the bottle.

Daryl stopped moving his hips and took the bottle from her, taking a swig. He watched her and she swore his eyes got darker. "I never had sex while listening to Marvin Gaye" Daryl eyed her.

Beth shocked him when she took the bottle from his grasp and took a gulp and he furrowed his brow. "I'm predicting the future," Beth said as she wiggled a little.

"Future, hu?" Daryl asked, Beth scooted up the bed and Daryl watched her, he had a look in his eyes. His cigarette was hanging from his lips and he took one last puff before crushing it into the bedpost.

"I never… Had sex with a redneck cowboy" Beth said as she rested her head on the pillow and looked at him at end of the bed.

Daryl dropped the nearly empty bottle and it hit with a loud thud. Then he pushed his jeans the rest of the way off his hips, he tried to kick them off and tripped and fell over.

Beth sat up quickly and gasped, "Daryl!" She said.

Daryl stood up fast, his cowboy hat still on his head. "I'm good!" Daryl said as he kicked the offending jeans from his feet.

Beth was still stunned and started laughing, "You're such a dork!" She laughed.

He crawled onto the bed and crawled over her body until he was face to face with her. "Dork hu?" Daryl's voice was low and husky and he licked his lips when she licked her own.

"The biggest" Beth replied before pressing her hands to his chest and dragging them up and over his shoulders. Linking at the nap of his neck, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips as he dropped his full weight on her.

He made a growling sound as she gave him the rather simple and sweet kiss.

Daryl pulled away to kiss her neck. "See if you still think that after I'm through with ya" he murmured.

Beth felt and excited rush through her whole body as his hands moved over her and his lips stayed on her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. His hat sitting lop-sided over both their heads.

"This is such a bad idea," Daryl said in between nipping her neck and then collarbone.

"The worst" Beth agreed as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stifle the whimper that almost left her mouth as he kissed and nipped along her chest.

"we should stop" Daryl said as he kissed down her tummy, pushing her tank top up, his tongue slipped out and he trailed extra wet kisses along her skin.

Beth arched her back, "yeah… we should" biting her bottom lip; she raised her hips up so he could pull her panties off.

The next thing Daryl said was a muffled mumble as Beth arched her back and looked down, all she could see were Daryl's hands on her hips and the cowboy hat blocking the view bellow her belly button, but she felt it.

….

Loud banging erupted in the quiet room that had sunlight flooding in.

Daryl sat up fast and looked around breathing heavy; the cowboy hat fell off his head and onto his lap. He looked down and realized he was naked. The banging rang through again and he rolled off the bed and attempted to pull his jeans on, he fell over in the process. Standing he grabbed his flannel and staggered to the door. He grabbed up his crossbow and peaked out the window; he cursed under his breath and yanked the door open.

"What?" Daryl asked, he was tired, hung over and not in the mood.

Glenn and Rick looked back at him a little surprised, "good morning to you to sunshine" Rick smirked slightly.

Daryl glared, "I really hope y'all didn't just wake me up so you could say that" Daryl suddenly remembered something and looked back into the tiny studio, Beth's body was tangled in the sheets, his eyes grew wide when he realized her ass was bare for all to see.

Daryl stepped out of the door a bit more and closed it enough so they couldn't see in.

"Um… We have a meeting," Glenn finally said. He kept looking at Daryl's neck.

Daryl felt nervous because he realized what he was looking at.

"You had fun last night, Daryl," Rick asked smirking.

Daryl glared was about to reply, but then a small hand crept around his side and rested on his chest, he moved to the side and Beth slipped around him, "we'll be ready in a bit guys , thanks for letting us know" Beth gave a small smile, she was wearing an oversized t-shirt

Glenn and rick were both a bit stunned, they figured he had someone in there, but they didn't know who. Alexandria had many other people.

"Oh… damn sorry Beth, we um… lets go Glenn" Rick gave a nod and Glenn had to be pulled away.

"Nice hat by the way, Daryl!" rick called back.

Daryl realized he was still wearing the Stetson. He glanced over at Beth who gave him a little smile before disappearing back into the studio.

Daryl shut and locked the door and followed Beth back to the bed, he tossed his crossbow onto a chair and crawled onto the bed after her. She was bent over reaching for something, so Daryl crawled up behind her and gave her bare bottom a little pinch and a rub down.

Beth huffed, "I'm trying to get ready…. Keep that up and we won't leave here" Beth said as she found her tank top under a pillow. When she felt Daryl's lips on her left cheek, she knew they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.


	4. A

A/N: it ended up being a bit longer and I couldn't have it just be them seeing each other… hope this is good!

Daryl is woken from his restless sleep when he hears a shout. Everyone else wakes up and nears the door, some try to look through the cracks in the boxcars wall. They hear people running, no gun shots, and something that sounds like a struggle.

Everyone exchanges looks, they realize that either more people showed up, or they're dealing with people who were already there. Everyone settles back down, they all exchange looks, they've been trying to think of a plan, so they can escape. They have to be extra careful though; it's why they've been waiting.

And then the train car door is open, everyone steps back. "Archer… step out" Gareth's voice booms across the yard. There is bright spot light on the steps just outside of the boxcar.

Everyone looks at Daryl; they can see the look of despair cross his features. They wonder if this is it, if they're going to start getting picked off one by one.

Daryl wonders if he should even listen, maybe they will close up the door, he doesn't want to leave them.

"Archer, step outside of the boxcar, or I will have my people fire into the boxcar, we will kill all of you, I don't really care" Gareth said, "but I think you would care" he added.

Daryl sighed, he nodded his head slightly and gave everyone one last look before he stepped through the door.

Everyone watched as he was suddenly attacked as he stepped off the last step. A bag was put over his head and his arms pulled behind his back, Daryl struggled. The door was slammed shut before anyone could react. Everyone was silent and scared.

Daryl was shoved into a room and the zip tie on his wrist was cut, the bag was pulled off his head quickly and he was hit in the back and forced to drop to his knees. "Happy reunion" one of the guards mumbled before he slammed the door shut.

Daryl rolled onto his back and got up fast; he ran at the door and slapped his hand against it. He realized this train car was different, it wasn't what the rest of the group and he had been in. it had seats, it was a coach car. Daryl felt a presence and spun around, he nearly fell back at the sight.

"Beth?" Daryl asked, trying to grasp what he was seeing.

There was Beth Green, she was wearing blue knit cap, a warmer jacket then when he last saw her, and she had this smile on her face, tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead" she finally cried out, she ran toward him and Daryl accepted it. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist; he squeezed her tight and lifted her from the ground.

"I… thought you were gone…. just gone" he breathed into her neck, his eyes were shut, in fear that if he opened them , this would all be another dream that he had had so many times in the past two weeks.

He gave her another squeeze and let her go a little, she stepped back from him and looked him over, she noted his black eye, his kind of healing cut lip and brow, and she frowned.

"Why are you here?" they both asked it at the same time.

"I arrived here with the guy who took me" Beth replied, she sighed, "I don't know where they took him" she added.

"He didn't hurt you? These people here didn't hurt you?" Daryl asked suddenly angry.

"No…. his name is Gabriel, he panicked and grabbed me, he thought he was saving me and he wouldn't stop the car… I had to force him to come here after I saw those signs that Maggie left for Glenn" Beth said, she looked back at him, "then when we got here, I saw a man with your crossbow, I just knew it was yours… and they grabbed us" she didn't have to finish.

Daryl was watching her from under his shaggy hair. "I arrived here with Rick, Michonne and Carl" Daryl whispered, he watched as Beth looked overrun with emotions, "they put us in a boxcar with Maggie, Glenn, Bob, Sasha… a few new folks" Daryl added.

Beth grabbed his arm, "they're all here?" she wanted to cry, Daryl nodded. She surprised him when she hugged him again.

"You were right" he whispered, she kissed his cheek.

"No… I just had hope is all…. no one was right or wrong" she stepped back, but she kept her hand on his arm.

Daryl wanted to just look at her forever, forget about this place, get out with her, and keep her safe. He couldn't though, more important things.

Daryl stepped close, "we need to bust outta here, they've kept us locked up for about three days now… I don't know what they plan on doing, but I don't like it" he looked around. "I'm trying to figure out why he's kept you in here" Daryl asked.

"Because he likes me" Beth said, Daryl looked at her with a look. "Gareth, he keeps giving me these looks… which is why I'm confused as to why he let you in here" Beth said.

Daryl had a bad feeling, "probably to let you see me before he took me away and killed me" Daryl grumbled. "If I only had a damn weapon…. I could get us outta here" Daryl was thinking.

Beth smiled broadly, "they frisked me… but they didn't do a good job" Beth gave a coy smile and knelt down, she lift up her jeans leg and Daryl watched curiously as she pulled a small knife from her boot.

"Damn girl" Daryl said impressed. She handed the knife to Daryl, "good… now I need ya to scream" Daryl said suddenly. Beth looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Did you hear that?" Glenn asked, everyone listened, and they heard another blood curdling scream.

"What the fuck is going on?" Abraham asked, everyone felt sick, they didn't know what was happening, they felt worried, worried for Daryl, this girl.

"I don't like this, something is about to go down" Michonne said.

Suddenly the door opened, a man stood there huffing and puffing. "All of you out!" he shouted, "anything funny and I will shoot you in the head!" he added. Everyone stepped out single file and followed a small group of well-armed men toward a few other train cars.

They heard the screams and saw Gareth standing the door of a train car, his hands up. "Just relax!" he shouted.

Through the windows everyone was able to see what was going on, and they were very confused.

"I will do it! I will fucking slice her neck!" Daryl shouted as he held the knifes blade to Beth's neck, he had his arm around her upper body, holding her to him. "Where are my people!?" he screamed.

Beth looked scared and clung to his arm, hoping he'd let her go.

Gareth looked back and saw the group, "they are here! just relax" he said, he stepped off the train car and approached them, "you're friend has lost his damn mind, I was going to have a sniper take him out, but he isn't in view, he's asking for all of you… if you can get her away from him and get him within range of one of my shooters" he paused, "I will let you people free" he said with a nod.

"What about the girl?" Rick asked, he had eyed Maggie who was still watching the scene unfold. She was very confused.

"I will keep her… but that is of no concern to you, I just want her alive and him dead" Gareth said, "and if any of try anything, I will kill you all" he added.

Rick pushed past him and was followed by the others. Gareth followed Rick up into the car.

Once inside, Rick looked around the area. "Daryl!" Rick shouted. Daryl spun around, still holding onto Beth, "let her go!" he said firmly.

Daryl shook his head, "No! Not until I am told that we can all leave!" Daryl yelled. "I don't want to stay here!" Daryl added.

"Look, I said that you could leave if you let her go!" Gareth shouted.

Daryl glanced out the window, he saw that Abraham was near a scrawny man with a gun, Maggie and Glenn were near another man, Michonne was near a man that decided her Katana was his new toy, bad idea.

Everyone else was sort of standing there, but In good positions. "Fine" Daryl shouted, he threw the knife and it sank into Gareth's forehead.

Rick spun and kicked a man who was behind him and grabbed his gun.

In the chaos, it seemed that Abraham got the idea, he elbowed a guard in the face and grabbed the gun with ease before he darted off and into the shadows. Where, he positioned himself to start shooting at the people on the roof top.

Michonne swiped her katan and ended a man's life faster then he could process what had just happened.

Rick stepped out of the train car and aimed at the spot light, he shot at it and the place was drenched in black as gunfire continued to erupt.

The rest of the Termite people were on their knees, hands tied behind their backs, bodies lay around the place, a pile of weapons was getting bigger as Daryl walked from another room with an armful of automatic rifles.

Bob and Sasha stood guard over their prisoners; Glenn and Maggie were looking through the various vehicles on the property.

Abraham, Rosita and Eugene reappeared from a building.

"Checked the last building, looks clear" Abraham said to Rick.

Rick gave a nod, "good, we'll leave as soon as we have secured this place" he said.

Daryl walked up to him, "those are all the guns, we should consolidate 'em… take all the ammo, make sure we got enough to last us" Daryl said.

everyone gathered around were Rick was, Daryl looked over and spotted Beth by the weapons, he adjusted his crossbow and walked up to her. "You should have a couple hand guns" Daryl said as he grabbed one gun and checked it, he grabbed a holster off the ground and put it on himself.

Beth looked over at him, "that was a good plan, Daryl" Beth said, she stuffed a gun into her own holster, and Daryl saw that she already had her knife on her.

"yeah well, could not have done it without you" he said, "really, we would al still be locked up" Daryl added, he looked around, "I think I found Gabriel… he was in a room, looks like they killed him before all of this happened" Daryl looked down.

Beth frowned, "he was living with a lot of guilt… but he kinda saved us" Beth whispered.

"Yeah… you actually have no idea" Daryl replied, he was thinking of Joe and his group, thinking of how if Daryl hadn't joined up with them, Rick, Carl and Michonne would all be dead. How the rest of their family would probably be dead.

"C'mon Beth, we gotta go" Daryl said as he gently grazed her arm and led her back toward the group.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked, she looked up at him, he gave a small shrug, "well, as long as we're together" Beth added, happy.

Daryl glanced down at her, his hand went from her arm to her back, he rubbed a little circle there before his hands settled on her lower back, "yeah…" he gave her a small smile and she smiled back.


	5. Hugs N Kisses

Hugs and Kisses

I had to figure out how to write them in character but still being adorable… Idk if I accomplished it… But hear ya go!

Daryl watched the affectionate display before him, Maggie and Glenn kept giving each other quick sweet kisses. Daryl wasn't trying to watch them but they were seated across from him as he tried to repair his crossbow. He wanted to leave, but it would mean that he'd have to move all of his stuff, it was lied out so neat on the small rag before him, and he even had a mug of coffee nestled in some moss next to his leg. So he just rolled his eyes and went back to trying to fix his crossbow.

Then he looked up, suddenly aware that someone's presence wasn't near him, he scanned the campsite and spotted her over by Carl and Judith, he felt calm again. He smiled slightly as she gave the baby kisses. Then she waved goodbye to them and walked over to where food was being cooked. He watched her from under his shaggy hair. She was watching Glenn and Maggie, and she sighed sadly.

Daryl panicked, why was she sad? Did Beth want that? Did she want to be kissed and held all the time? He wracked his brain, he hadn't been doing that to her. He was sweet toward her, at least he hoped so. But she seemed happy with him, he suddenly wasn't so sure. Daryl stood up set his crossbow aside; he grabbed his mug and marched toward Beth.

She looked up at him and smiled as he approached. Daryl glanced around before stepping up to her and quickly planting a kiss on her lips.

He pulled back shyly and dropped his gaze to his empty coffee mug. "Hello to you to" Beth giggled; she was caught off guard, but liked it. "Did you need more coffee?" she asked as she reached for his mug.

Daryl huffed and leaned and gave her another kiss on the lips, simple and chaste, he pulled back and Beth was again smiling. "What's gotten into you?" she asked as she took his mug.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "d'know" he said shyly. He watched as she poured him more coffee, then he leaned over and pecked her lips again. He pulled away from her lips, but he didn't go far, he kept kissing her cheek and then her neck, Beth had to set the mug down so she could grab onto his shirt and not fall back, since his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Daryl!" Beth giggled, his scruff was tickling her neck, and she gently pushed him back, "what's… going… on…" she couldn't finish a proper sentence because Daryl kept planting kisses on her lips.

Everyone in the camp was now watching them, some were confused and others were smiling at the scene. although it wasn't a secret that Daryl and Beth were a thing, just that no one ever actually saw them being that way.

"I want you to be happy" Daryl finally said before he pecked her lips again. She kissed him back and then grabbed onto his hand.

They walked a good distance from the group; she turned to him "I am happy" Beth whispered before Daryl engulfed her in hug, he pulled her close to his body and rubbed her back and her sides, his arms wrapping around her, he started to kiss her neck.

Beth closed her eyes and let him her arms were against his chest. She felt warm and cozy in his embrace. "You're being extra silly Daryl… what's going on?" she asked after she pulled at his shirt.

"Well… Glenn and Maggie are always kissing and hugging and I figured you wanted that to" Daryl admitted, he released her and stepped back a little bit, he felt silly.

Beth smiled up at him, this was why she loved him, he had no idea what he was doing when it came to romance, but he tried to give it his all and was always trying to keep her happy. In his own way, he wanted her to stay his. "Daryl… I don't need you to give me kisses all the time" she replied. "I'm okay with waiting till we're alone" she fixed the collar of his flannel.

"But you deserve it, Beth" Daryl said, "You deserve to be kissed and held and loved all the time… at every waking second" he was serious.

"But Daryl… I know you don't like to be that open… it's okay" she hoped he understood that she truly was happy with him.

Daryl huffed, "I kinda liked doing it" he admitted. Beth smiled and he smiled back.

Beth gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Daryl, trust me, I am very happy with you, so happy, I love you" she wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head over his heart. "But if you want to start giving me hugs and kisses for no reason and all the time, I'm not going to stop you" she added.

Daryl hugged her back and breathed in deep.

"You got it" Daryl replied as he swayed a bit. He loved hugging her. This was why he loved her. She was so good to him. He often felt like he didn't deserve her. But she obviously didn't think so.

It got to the point where it wasn't shocking to anyone anymore. When the group was around a fire and Daryl leaned over and pecked her lips. Or he'd let her kiss him goodbye before a run. They were never at Glenn and Maggie's level of public displays of affection. But Beth kinda felt like they won over all the other couples in the camp when they were alone.


	6. Secret Day One of Bethyl Week

_A/N: Day One of Bethyl Week… I picked "secret". Hope yall enjoy this little fic._

Secret

Beth Greene had a secret; it was one that made her feel happy, excited, worried, warm and fuzzy all at once. She would never tell anyone of her secret. She wanted to keep it to herself. It was hers and hers alone, no one needed to know about it.

No one needed to know about how at night, the only way she could sleep was when she had a large calloused hand resting on her back, stroking her skin gently just under the edge. How low snores lulled her to sleep…. And how waking up with a heavy head resting on her tummy made her start to giggle with joy. Or how waking up to sooth nightmares by stroking shaggy hair back gave her a sad and warm feeling in her chest.

No one had to know that she only ever felt safe when she knew a certain broad shouldered, shaggy haired man was nearby. Or how proud she was when he'd return with a kill. Or that even though she could hold her own, she enjoyed being protected and covered; having those broad shoulders move into her vision and block any threat that was before her. No one had to know that she would cling to his vest when he did this and she was okay with it. He was okay with it.

No needed to know that he liked to sing sometimes, no like her, but he'd start humming a tune as he read, or while he was making bolts. No one had to know that he'd give her the sweetest of smiles for no reason. Or that he'd bring her special things from runs. Or that she never had to ask for them, they'd just end up in her backpack, or her bedroll.

No one had to know that he once laughed so hard tears spilled from his eyes as she told him a story about something that had happened to her. or that he was the one offer to tell her more about his past.

No one had to know that he had asked to share a bed with her the first time, something about the cold, something about her being 'too damn skinny'. Or how later his hand was on her hip and he had whispered that he thought she was pretty when she first woke up.

No one had to know that she enjoyed it when he got all fussy and upset, him being passionate about protecting their people, him wanting the best for them. No one had to know that he consulted her when it came to things that mattered. Or that that he was the one who told her to ask to be on their counsel that her opinion mattered.

No one had to know that he still let her use his crossbow some days, or that he gave her his buck knife soon after she was reunited with them.

No one had to know that he had dropped to his knees and held her as it rained down on them. That he had cried, she cried, and he whispered for her to never leave him again.

No one had to know that whispered that he loved her one night. That it wasn't after an intense love making session, or a life or death situation. That they hadn't even gotten that far in their… whatever it was they had going on. But she'd been reading and telling him little poems from the book, and he was happy, and it spilled from his lips. She was shocked.

No one had to know that that was the first time they had kissed, and that she said it to him after. No one had to know that they simply kissed and snuggled and she loved that.

No one had to know that Daryl was the most doting and sweet boyfriend, or that he loved that she referred to him as her 'boyfriend'. Or that he was still shy before their first time, and still is every time.

No one had to know… but they did know, no one ever talked about it. But they got smiles and looks of curiosity from the group.

No one had to know that her best secret, her best everything, was Daryl Dixon. And she knew that she was his secret as well.

Fin.


	7. Red Day Two of Bethyl Week

_A/N: Day Two of Bethyl Week… I picked "secret". Hope yall enjoy this little fic._

**Red**

The crunching of leaves under foot seemed to make being stealthy nearly impossible. Although Beth was impressed that Daryl was able to be almost silent. She tried her best and he never said anything about noise her boots made.

They walked along side each other, both with backpacks, warm jackets. Daryl had his crossbow in his grip, but he was relaxed with it. So far the walkers were in the distance and the lack of leaves on the trees allowed for no hiding spots. Although at times it felt like the walkers blended in with the woods.

They were making good time, it was still early and maybe they'd be able to find some shelter. And then Daryl gripped Beth's arm and stopped her. They were drenched in silence. A distant crow broke the quit. Beth looked around as her breathing sped up. She looked at Daryl and watched as his eyes scanned the forest.

Daryl's grip on her arm lessened as he seemed to relax. "What did you hear?" Beth asked in a whisper.

"Nothin'... I feel like we're being watched" Daryl said. He gave her arm a gentle nudge and they proceeded to walk.

Several meters away, right behind them someone dressed in a camo jacket with a rifle was watching them. He didn't follow. Only watched.

They had decided to make camp after another hour of walking. It was getting dark and Daryl found a spot he thought would be okay. He placed logs all around their area in a large circle. Walkers had no hand-eye coordination to speak of. They'd trip and fall before they reached them. But they didn't set up a tent, best to be alert the whole time, being able to see everything.

Daryl built a nicely sized fire. Beth was warming her hands by the fire, enjoying the warmth. Daryl was next to her, his crossbow on his back, still on high alert.

"You think they're still out there?" Beth asked clearly worried. Daryl only nodded. "What do we do?" She asked. She looked into the pitch black of the woods. It scared her beyond reason. But knowing Daryl was right next to her reassured her that she had nothing to fear.

"I'll be right back… stay here" Daryl whispered as he suddenly stood up. Beth almost asked if she could come with him. But had silently and swiftly moved across their camp and Beth watched as he literally slipped into the blackness of the night. She gripped her hand gun tight and looked around. She heard leaves crunching from another direction. She didn't hear the distinctive sounds of groans and moans from a walker. It was human.

And then a pair of old rain boots appeared from the dark, followed by a body. Beth aimed her gun as the man strode up to the fire. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing" He said. Beth furrowed her brow at this man. There was something weirdly familiar about him, although she knew for sure that she had never met him.

She kept the gun on him. His was on his back. He was older, was wearing a hunting cap, had on a backpack. He had a scruffy beard and he looked scary. The shadows cast by the fire didn't help is haggard and hard face.

"Where's yer friend?" The man asked in thick southern drawl.

Beth's heart was exploding out of her chest. She could shoot, she could run... But she did nether. Where was Daryl?

"Right here" Daryl's voice calmed Beth down. And she saw him standing behind the man with his crossbow to the back of the older man's head.

The older man chuckled, which scared Beth. He sighed and shook his head. "Daryl... Is that anyway to treat your pa?" The older man said.

Beth was shocked; she watched as Daryl nearly dropped his crossbow and stumbled back. The older man turned around and Daryl looked conflicted. "Dad?" He asked.

Beth didn't know the older man... But she could tell, this wasn't a happy reunion for Daryl.

Will Dixon sat on a log opposite of Daryl and Beth. Beth was so close to Daryl's side that their legs touched. The man made her feel uneasy.

She had noted that Daryl's posture had been the same, straight and silent. He had his eyes on the man ever since he invited himself into their little camp.

The man kept grinning at Daryl like an idiot and giving Beth this look that made her uncomfortable.

"Ain't it interesting that we would run into each other? I find that amazing!" Will said with a laugh. He was louder then he should be.

"You were stalking us for over a mile... Why?" Daryl's question was curt and no nonsense. Beth stayed quiet.

"I'll be honest Daryl; at first I was following y'all's cus I was gonna steal yer shit... But then I saw yer face!" Hank laughed proudly. He looked at Beth with that look again. "And what's yer name honey?" He asked.

Beth was about to reply on instinct, but Daryl had other plans. "She ain't if your concern... We're talkin' here" Daryl said firmly.

Beth realized he was trying to protect her from this man. Despite everything, it made her feel nice inside. If not slightly annoyed because he didn't let her reply, but she decided to let him deal with this.

Will smiled wryly. "I see... Ya don't want me steppin' on yer turf?" He asked. "We could share... that'd be fun!" He suggested.

Beth's eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe this man.

Daryl slowly shook his head. "Worlds gone to shit and all you can think about still, is getting a piece if tail" Daryl sounded pissed off. "And survivin' by takin' from other people. You haven't changed at all" Daryl seethed.

Will narrowed his eyes and his smile disappeared. "Now listen here you little bitch. I'm still yer pa and you had better treat me with respect!" He shouted and stood up and Daryl's grip tightened on his crossbow. Will chuckled, "always figured you'd get such a sissy weapon... Guns scare ya boy?!" Will shouted and laughed.

"Keep your damn voice down" Daryl said. He was watching the older man with a hatred Beth had never seen before.

"Of shut the fuck up Darlena... Sissy ass boy. Scared of a few of these fuckers" Will grumbled. He glanced at Beth, "you however... Why don't you come over here and say hi to Daryl's dad?" He asked while motioning for Beth to come over. Beth attempted to recoil from him. Daryl stood up fast and approached the older man. "I said back off" Daryl warned.

Will smirked, "or you'll what?" He asked. Daryl didn't have time to reply. Will quickly slapped Daryl across the face. The noise was loud and sickening; Beth had stood up and watched in horror.

Daryl was visibly hurt by the slap, his head dropped down and Will leaned in. "I told you to treat me with respect you little faggot! Don't you dare think you can walk up to me like that!" Will shouted. Daryl only nodded and Beth had never seen Daryl react this way. He completely shut down and now Beth realized their relationship. Daryl had been abused by this man.

Will nodded pleased by this, "I'm going to walk around a bit... Cool off" he said before he moved into the darkness.

Daryl let out a noise and Beth swore it was a whimper he wanted to cry. Daryl looked back and saw Beth and he seemed to become embarrassed. He started moving around the camp, "get some sleep Beth" Daryl whispered.

"I'm not tired" she replied. She was looking at him with concern. She wanted to reach out and touch his arm.

"Well, do something and stop fucking looking at me!" Daryl's voice raised and Beth stepped back. He had never raised his voice at her, not like this, not sense that day at the shack. Daryl almost seemed shocked at himself before he walked a bit away and leaned against a tree.

Beth sighed and sat down on the log. She suddenly hated this man who claimed to be Daryl's dad. She hated him with a passion.

Beth had fallen asleep with her back against a tree. She had gotten used to being a bit more alert. And she knew even with Daryl in his mood that he'd protect her.

She woke up early as the birds started to chirp. She had a small blanket over her that she didn't fall sleep with the night before. She sat up and spotted Daryl with his back to her. He was hunched over the fire. Daryl looked back when she shifted in the ground. "Mornin'" Daryl said gently. Beth gave a simple nod as she tried to get her barrings.

Beth stood up and dusted herself off. She realized that Will was nowhere to be seen. Daryl stood up and looked around. "M'sorry about last night... I didn't mean to snap at ya" Daryl whispered.

Beth looked at him. He didn't have to apologize, she never wanted him to. She reached up and touched his cheek. She wondered if it still stung. Daryl's eyes shut and she smiled slightly. "No need to say you're sorry sweetie... But thanks" Beth said.

"So that's what's got you all riled up! I knew you two were fuckin'!" Will's voice boomed and Daryl and Beth jumped apart. The older man trudged over. "Decided to sleep over there... Since it seemed that Daryl didn't want the company" Will said. He sat down on the log and looked back up at them. "What? Y'all want privacy?" He asked before laughing. "Never thought my faggot of a son would ever get any pussy!" He added.

"We're gonna keep moving… you can do whatever you want" Daryl said as he put his backpack on his back and then his crossbow, he helped Beth get her backpack on, he gave her a nod before he started to walk.

Beth glanced over at Will Dixon who had been watching the display amused; she was shocked at how calm Daryl was.

Hours passed and Will would not shut up, he was either talking about random crap no one cared about, or thing that happened after Daryl left him. Talking about things her own father would have struck this man for saying.

"Came across this one group, a family, you'd be shocked at what a men would let his daughters do when he realized he needed protection from these gimps" Will said with a laugh.

They had been ignoring him the whole way. Or were trying to.

"So Merle… you do some shit that got him killed?" Will asked.

Daryl stopped in his tracks, his hands were hanging at his sides, his shoulders were tense.

Beth was ahead of him, but she heard his abrupt stop. She spun around and saw a look on Daryl's face that she hadn't seen before.

"Oh c'mon Daryl… you know it's true… you were never good enough" Will said. Daryl turned around to face him, "just like you couldn't save your mom" he added.

Daryl made a move to lunge over and Beth jumped between them.

Beth glanced over at Daryl and saw him seething. She debated on what to say next. "You need to shut your damn mouth!" Beth said suddenly. Daryl was stunned he reached out to stop her but she pulled away.

Will was smirking. "You're nothing but a disgusting, horrible piece of trash!" Beth spat out. Daryl was shocked.

Beth wasn't backing down. "You need to realize that Daryl is a better man then you! He has saved more people's lives, he's helped people, and people count on him! He's a god damn amazing man!" Beth paused to choose her next words carefully. "You're worthless and you mean nothing! You think you can waltz back into Daryl's life and continue treating him like shit because you want to! You see that Daryl has made it! He's amazing! You need to stop acting like the piece of shit that you are and you need to realize that you lose!" Beth shouted.

Will had stopped smiling and was glaring. "You gonna let this bitch talk to me like that!?" he shouted.

Daryl had been shocked at Beth, but his attention went to Will. "You watch your mouth! Her name is Beth! And she's fucking amazing! She's done more for me in the last month then you have in my whole life! You need to be put in your place!" Daryl shouted back. He was in the man's face and was pissed off.

Will huffed and went to take a step back. He glared at both Daryl and Beth before he turned and stormed off into the woods.

Daryl watched him leave for a bit, his stance was still strong and straight. Beth watched him as he turned his attention to his crossbow and lift it up and over his shoulder to let it rest across his back. Beth felt awkward, the silence was deafening, and she figured Daryl was mad at her for what she said. "Daryl, I'm sor-"

"Thank you" Daryl said as he looked back at her through his shaggy hair. Beth was stunned into silence. "I'm gonna go see if I can find us somethin' to eat... Need some protein. I'll be within earshot of a gun, so if shit goes down, ya don't hesitate to fire it off" Daryl said. His emotionless mode kicking in. Beth could only nod. Daryl looked at where Will had marched off to. "This is what he used to do... He won't be back for another two hours or so." And with that, Daryl walked away.

Beth watched him leave and she stood there reeling. She hated Will Dixon with a passion, she hated him because he hurt Daryl, she wasn't sure as to how much, but for the first time in a long time, sense the governor, she wanted a man dead.

She decided to busy herself with making camp. Not much to do, but it could be done She made sure some logs were in place and then she built a fire pit.

She was folding up Daryl's sleeping blanket when she heard a branch snap. Her first instinct was walker, her heart started racing. She almost feared turning around. Then she smelled him. And she felt sick. This was worst then a walker.

Beth turned around and discovered Will standing there. He was glaring at her. Beth stepped back. "Daryl will be back" she said as a warning.

Will shrugged, "don't matter non… I'm not this evil person you think I am" he kept stepping closer to her. "but I don't like be talked to like that by little blonde whores."

She didn't care what he called her, so long as he stayed put. there was a moment, and Beth wondered what his next move was going to be. She saw anger and something else in the man's eyes.

And then he lunged, Beth jumped, yelped and tripped back over a log, she hit hard, but still managed to pull her gun, but it was knocked from her grasp by Will's boot. He stood over her, "get the hell away from me!" Beth warned.

"no… I'm going to teach you some manners!" Will knelt down over her and she kicked him in the chest. He fell back and she scrambled to her feet. He grabbed her around the waist and put his hand over her mouth, to her disgust it was a rag of his, he was trying to stuff it into her mouth.

Kicking and screaming, "Calm down! I'm not going to do nothing more than punish you!" he almost laughed, he kicked her feet out from under her and they fell to the ground.

And then Will seized up and lurched back. He rolled off of her and she saw that he had a bolt in his right ass cheek.

Beth looked up and over and there was Daryl. She started to stand up and spat the handkerchief from her mouth with disgust.

Daryl dropped his crossbow and charged at Will who was standing up and had pulled the bolt from his ass with a wail of pain.

Daryl ran up and his fist connected with Will's jaw. There was an audible crack sound as the older man stumbled back and crashed into the leaves with a thud.

Will didn't have time to process any of this as Daryl barreled down on him. His knee went into the man's gut and Daryl slammed his hand on his chest before he threw another punch with his other hand. It hit Will square in the nose and it was followed quickly by another blow.

Daryl was pure rage and hatred as he threw another fist and another. Will stopped trying to fight back and was now trying to breath. His face was swollen and blood was everywhere.

Daryl landed another blow and then as he drew his fist back for another punch. A hand gripped his wrist. Daryl's head shot back and he looked Beth in the eyes. She looked like she was pleading with him. And Daryl pulled his arm away from her. He looked back at Will and went to punch him again. But he froze in place as he looked at what he had done.

Daryl gritted his teeth and grabbed the man's shirt. "You're a miserable piece of shit... I fucking hate you. I hate everything that you did to momma, Merle and me... I hate you! But I'm not going to kill you! You're not worth it to me... You're worth nothing!" Daryl spat before climbing off Will and staggering back.

He looked at the bloodied mess of a man before he looked at his own hands. Red. He turned and stumbled down to the stream that was nearby.

Beth watched him and she looked back at Will. No matter how much it would have done everyone good, this man was worth nothing, but for Daryl to have to kill another family member would kill him on the inside.

Daryl leant over the stream and wept, he hated himself right now. He was trying to get away from this, away from being this monster. And here he was. He didn't know how he felt. He went to stick his hands in the stream and his hands shook.

And then a smaller hand grasped his hand. He looked over at Beth and she was looking at his hand as she used Daryl's handkerchief and wet it. She started to rub the already drying blood from his hand.

"Did he hurt you" Daryl asked cautiously, he couldn't stand to allow her to be hurt by this man. And he felt like it would have been his fault.

Beth shook her head, "no..." She replied gently.

Daryl seemed to sigh with relief. "I don't... I don't..." He looked down and sighed heavily.

Beth reached and took his other hand; she was close to him now. She looked back into his blue eyes and she smiled gently.

Daryl looked back at her with this look and Beth leaned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She pulled away and blushed deeply as she finished her cleaning.

"You didn't cut yourself... Just let the swelling go down sweetie... You'll be okay" she said.

Daryl watched her with this stunned look on his face.

"You finish up..." She whispered before standing up and walking away.

Daryl watched her leave before he looked back at his reflection in the water. He breathed out and stood up from the edge.

Beth glanced over at Will, he had sat up against a tree, and he was trying to breath. Beth approached him. "I should just let you die... But my daddy raised me better than that." she looked around, to see if Daryl had come back yet. "But I think you should leave us... Daryl doesn't have the heart to tell you to leave, but I could care less about you..." Beth said.

Will looked over at her through his swollen eyes. He coughed and glared.

Beth knelt down near him and handed him a wet rag… not Daryl's. "You should be proud of your son… but no, you're too far gone to ever do that, too prideful to give your son a kind word, or even a damn nod. You're going to leave us… go back to whatever hole you crawled from" she stood up. "I pity you" and with that she turned and walked to their makeshift camp.

Daryl had offered to help Will, but he only cursed at him and told him to leave him be as he tended to his wounds. Daryl didn't care, he was trying to quell his guilt, but if the old man didn't want his help, he wouldn't give it to him. So now Daryl was sitting next to Beth on the log. She was resting her head on his shoulder. He was using his knife to widdle away at a piece of wood.

They sat in silence, Daryl kept pausing in his widdling to think and Beth would watch him carefully. When his hand slipped on her jean clad knee and squeezed, she saw that he was looking back at her. he smiled ever so slightly.

Daryl stood with his backpack and his crossbow across his back. Beth was walking up to him and she looked at him with this look. He gave a small nod.

"So yer both leavin' me?" Will asked bitterly as he dabbed at his still swollen face.

"Yeah... You proved that you can't be trusted... We don't allow people like you in our group" Daryl stated firmly.

"What if I die?" Will asked standing up, "ya leavin' me like this... It'll be on your hands!" Will shouted. He limped slightly.

Daryl glanced down and then over at Beth. He gave her a nod and she started to walk ahead. He looked his father in the eyes, "no this… this is your fault" Daryl had never thought he'd be able to stand up to this man. "You've been dead to me for a long time now" Daryl whispered before he too turned and followed after Beth.

Will Dixon stood there and watched them, he had half the mind to draw his rifle and shoot them, but he simply shook his head and looked around. Daryl had always scared him. Because he was different, loyal and sweet. He knew deep down that that girl was right about Daryl. And he hated that.

Fin


End file.
